


Are You Ticklish?

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dis is cute, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick had made it his mission to find out Jonny’s weak spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ticklish?

#64: “Are you ticklish?”

Patrick had made it his mission to find out Jonny’s weak spots. He was Captain Serious, always uptight and worried about the smallest of things, that all Patrick wanted to do was hear him laugh for longer than a split second. Granted, that split second was the most pure second of his whole life, but he needed more.

He just had to get under his skin a little more.

It’s only when they’re sitting in their hotel room after a team dinner that Patrick realizes he’s been forgetting the most innocent way to get someone to laugh: tickling.

He always used to tickle his sisters when they were younger, pinning them to the ground while he tickled their sides, their feet. It seemed like a simple enough task, he just had to figure out a way to get close enough to Jonny to do it.

Easy enough, right?

“Hey, Kaner, can you pass the remote?” Jonny asked from his side of the room, snuggling under the covers.

“Why? I wanna watch the end of the Buffalo game, they’re killing Detroit right now,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He gave Jonny his best pouty face, trying to say, come over here and get it, asshole without actually saying it. 

“That face doesn’t work, Kaner. Please, just pass the remote,” Jonny whined, starting to fidget under his blankets. 

Bingo.

“Nope,” Patrick said through a sly smirk. “Your mother and father gave you two feet and two hands, you can come and get it yourself, young man.”

He had him now.

“Oh my GOD, Kaner, just give me the damn remote!” Jonny threw the covers back and hopped onto Patrick’s bed, wrestling him for the remote. “Give. Me. It!” he said, trying to pin him down. But Patrick was quicker, and he managed to grab Jonny’s arms and flip him over so he was laying on his back, trying to rip himself free from Patrick’s grip on his wrists.

Patrick’s opportunity was laying right in front of him, he better not fuck it up.

“Say, Jonny, I don’t think I ever asked. Are you ticklish?” Patrick asked, a grin playing on his lips. Jonny started wiggling more now, catching onto Patrick’s plan.

“Oh, no, Kaner, please, please don’t tickle me, I’ll let you watch the game, just don’t tickle me,” Jonny said, eyes growing wide with the fear of getting tickled to death. Patrick was definitely capable of that.

“TOO LATE!” he yelled, releasing Jonny’s arms to tickle him under his arms, over his stomach, all over. Jonny was laughing like a hyena, uncontrollable and childish. He was cute like this, all red-faced, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open. 

What Patrick did next wasn’t really part of the plan; not today’s at least.

He brought his hands up to Jonny’s face and laid a big one right there on Jonny’s lips, all the breath drawn from his lungs. After a few seconds of confusion, he felt Jonny’s mouth relax, lips falling into place against Patrick’s. It was short and sweet, but for a first kiss, it wasn’t too bad.

“Here you go, asshat,” Patrick said, sliding the remote into Jonny’s hand.

“Nah, I don’t need it anymore,” Jonny said, reaching up and pulling Patrick down to rest of his chest, arms strong and warm against him. “I’ll be just fine right here.”

Thank god Sharpy wasn’t there to see the stupid, giddy grin on his face, because he knew he wouldn’t live it down with the guys. But it was almost perfect, laying there, letting their breaths even out together and hands lacing together, Jonny’s thumb brushing against the back of his palm.

“Me too,” Patrick said, “me too.”


End file.
